


teary eyes and beautiful smiles

by orphan_account



Category: f(x)
Genre: All the good stuff!, Amber being fucked slowly, F/F, Fluff, I feel so filthy :/, Krystal sitting on Amber's face, Laughter During Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Somehow I managed to be more extra than motherfucking JACKSON, This is too much fluff I hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Krystal have a date night, that leads to some much expected slow fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teary eyes and beautiful smiles

Amber suppressed a giggle, as Soojung kissed her stomach. Truth be told, both of them felt quite tipsy. They just had a date night. Everything inside Amber was pure joy and pink feelings. She was so fucking happy. Finally she had time to spend with her Princess. Her heart felt so, so big and it was radiating sunshine, because that's how she felt as Soojung threw her in their bed and started to strip Amber naked. It was probably the wine. Or that she missed Krystal that much. Either way, her Princess was finally with her. 

She bit her lip, now suppressing a moan, as Soojung came towards her neck. She left soft kissed there, no bite marks, gladly. Krystal bit Amber's earlobe and whispered sensually. "God! I missed you so much!" Now Amber could not contain her giggling. Which threw Krystal a little bit off. "What?!" She exclaimed in a long moan. She threw herself besides Amber, that was left longing for a body on top of hers. Soojung sighed. 

"Why did you stop?" Amber asked in a soft voice. She laid of her side, facing her pouty girlfriend. She smiled fondly. She delicately removed the hair in front of Soojung's eye. "What's up, my love?" 

"I mean, you just _laughed_ at me!" She pouted even harder. "How is that supposed to make me feel?!" 

"Hold on, now!" She exclaimed, still using her softest voice. Fuck she was so gone for this woman. "I giggled because I'm happy! Not at you!" 

Soojung moaned an "humm" and crossed her arms. Amber knew exactly what the Princess was doing. 

"You wanna go first, now?" She asked, smiling widely. Soojung looked at her with the side of her eyes and nodded, still pouting. "Oh! You know I'm more than happy to obey your every desire." She said in her sexiest voice and moved, now being on top of her girlfriend. 

Now Soojung was smiling very, very teasingly. Smiled to which Amber had a matching one on her face. 

Her shirt was already off, now she was left with this flowy skirt and her black bra. Amber groaned mentally. Fuck, Krystal had no idea how attractive she was in Amber's eyes. And in an attempt to let her know, she started to kiss Soojung's neck. And the in between of her breasts. And above her navel. She removed the skirt and saw matching black panties. She removed those too. And her bra. 

She brought her lips, gently, to one of Soojung's nipples and nibbled at it. Sucked on it, until the woman beneath her was moaning. She was touching the other with her hand and she kept going, until Soojung stopped her, bringing her face close to hers. 

Amber's mind was this overworked machine, she felt so hot and flustered, she felt like she was going to explode. All this because her fucking girlfriend was literally the most beautiful and amazing woman on this Earth! 

"I wanna sit on your face." Soojung said with boring lips, and a fiery stare. She smiled sensually and pushed Amber towards the mattress. Now Amber felt hot all over and this severe blush creeped onto her cheeks.  

"As you wish." She said softly, laying comfortably on her pillow. She bit her lip at the sight of a very naked Soojung. She could feel her naked core on top of her stomach and she couldn't wait for it to be on her face.  

The slim girl moved and sat, very slowly, on, well, for a lack of better wording, Amber's face. 

God! There was that thing she was most addicted to. She brought her tongue to Soojung's labia and slowly worked her way to the woman's clitoris. Soojung was moaning softly above her. She wanted wild, not soft, so she grabbed the woman's hip and brought her down, her tongue now complaisantly touching her most soft spot. She felt herself getting wet. She wanted to rub it out, but there was no time to focus on her when Krystal was literally on her face. 

Amber nibbled at Krystal's clit and the woman let this long and satisfactory moan. Slowly, she started to build Soojung higher and higher, pressing her fingers possessively on her hip. Not hard enough to leave marks, but also not so soft that Soojung wouldn’t feel a thing. 

She fastened the pace of her tongue, now making Soojung squirm and moan loudly on top of her. 

She didn't even need to use fingers, when Soojung was coming hard on top of her. Her legs shaking and her throaty moans being cut by the lack of air on the woman's lung. Soojung moved her hips, sitting on Amber's stomach again, coating her.  

Amber wanted to touch herself so bad, so she attempted to remove Soojung from her. Which she couldn't do, because the woman was now hungrily staring at Amber's sports bra. "Let me take this damned thing off! _God fucking dammit_!" She angrily whispered the offense, making Amber smile. Soon her breasts were free and Soojung was moving to take Amber's pants off. Which she did with quite facility. 

When she was completely naked, Soojung took this long look at her, biting her lip and raising her brow. "You're all mine!" She laughed darkly, biting Amber's stomach, definitely leaving a mark. 

"Wow, slow down, Princess!" Amber said, smiling at Krystal's hunger. 

"Oh! So we want it slow, right?" She fucking smirked, the sensation going straight to Amber's core. "So let's take our time, shall we?" 

_Fuck!_ , Amber thought. She knew that now Soojung would tease her to fucking death! 

And so she began, she brushed her lips on the curve of Amber's breast and slowly took her tongue out, circling it around the nipple. All of it rushed towards her core. She never thought she would die having sex, but what a way to part! 

She closed her eyes, absorbing all the sensations. 

She felt so good it hurt. 

That's when, that little fucking devil called Jack Jack, started barking under the bed and started to behave like a fucking attacked cat. Soojung let out this laugh that lit up the whole room. She got up from the bed and scooted the dog out. Amber looked at her beautiful body and smiled. 

When Soojung resumed to close the door, she giggled again, this light blushing on her cheeks. She looked adorable, all shy and bothered. She walked slowly towards the bed, teasing Amber to no end. The said woman was now alone on the bed, supported by her elbows, smiling fondly to her girlfriend. 

Soojung climbed on top of Amber again, and let this cute, cute, giggle out. So soft and sweet, her hair falling on Amber's chest. Amber stretched her arm to the nightstand, grabbing a hair tie. She softly tied back her girlfriend's hair. She stopped to caress her face, and pulled her down, leaning in for a kiss. 

It was all Amber loved. It was slow and soft and heart-melting. 

She never could word how much she loved and appreciated Soojung, but in every kiss she tried to make that clear. 

They eventually broke off and Krystal sighed happily. 

"I love you, Amber." She murmured into the woman's lips, that were now smiling widely. 

"I love you, too." She said in this content whisper. 

"I mean it." She said seriously, kissing Amber's jaw. "It's been crazy lately." Amber's neck. "And I don't feel like..." Amber's collarbones. "I let you know enough." Amber's breast. "I love you so much." She played with one of Amber's nipples with her tongue. "You're not..." She kissed the middle of Amber's breasts. "On your own." Amber's eyes widened. She looked down to her girlfriend, that had now a sorrowful look on her face. "And I do need you." She said softly and so, so quietly. "And I, too, obey to your every desire and if you wish to be with me all night, I'll stay, even if my schedule is a mess." She broke the eye contact, diving into the other breast, sucking on Amber's nipple. 

She felt much soberer now, to be honest. But her heart still fluttered with every word that left Krystal's mouth. She, again, closed her eyes and let herself enjoy this precious time she had with her girlfriend. She felt like crying. Oh, God! She loved her so much! 

She was close to tears, when Soojung surprised her, she moved from her nipples to her stomach, her navel, and lower and lower. 

She kissed the inside of Amber's thigh, making her moan. She bit a little. And teased and teased. 

Amber sighed in relief when Soojung's tongue came in contact with her. God! She was aching! 

Slowly and languidly Krystal licked Amber and played with her breasts and put a finger inside Amber. And another. And it was all so slow. 

Amber's lower stomach was on fire and it felt like the fire was spreading it's flames and kissing every part of Amber's exposed flesh. 

It all felt too much, but it still wasn't enough. She started to move her hips in order to feel more. And Soojung gave her more. She licked more forcefully and played with her fingers with more precision and intensity. 

She had Amber coming in a matter of minutes. And it felt like this destructive wave. She shivered all over. 

She felt herself throbbing, it hurt a little, but it hurt so good. 

Soojung placed a kiss on Ambers thigh and laid beside her, not making sudden moves. 

They both sighed happily in unison. They looked at each other and giggled. 

It felt too much like their first time. Kissed and giggles and general awkwardness. But it wasn't awkward now. It was comfortable.  

Krystal cuddled Amber, bringing her closer to her body. She kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and whispered cautiously. "I love you." 

Amber, with eyes closed, smiles and whispered. "I love you more, stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my! thanks for reading!!
> 
> this is like, my first work since I stopped writing HP fanfiction...  
> kind of exciting!
> 
> leave kudos or comments if you deem worthy!
> 
> have a great life!!


End file.
